Dragon Heart: The Spirit continues
by Cheese-Smare
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REVISED! (pg13 for some violence in future, rating may go up) In the years after Bowen and Kara have passed, the world goes back into corruption and the dragons come back through one woman to bring back order to the world.
1. And so it begins

Dragon Heart  
  
The Spirit Continues.  
  
In the midst of all the chaos that the world had come to, one woman remembered the writings of the old code. and the last dragon to withstand its rulings. She alone knew that the only way to bring peace back to the way of life was to pray to the stars. On a dark starlit night she ventured to the ruins of Camelot to pray to the dragon heaven, she told them to return to earth through her. Every night from then on she came to the very spot and repeated the same prayer over and over until one night her prayer was answered. She become impregnated with the seeds of the stars and gave birth that very night to five tiny dragon eggs. In the process she lost her body but her spirit lived on up in the stars to look down on their last hope for the future. Each egg contained one dragon for every element: fire, earth, water, and wind. The last was to control them all and had the power of spirit. Because a human had been used in giving birth to the eggs, the last egg contained a baby human. The blood of the ancient dragon race pumped through her veins and her spirit followed that of dragon decent, but her features were that of human origin. She would grow up similar to that of a dragon, however, all her emotions and experiences would be felt, as a human would witness them. Her other nest mates would behave in much the same manner. their spirits and appearances that of dragons, but their feelings leaning more towards the human end. All five of them hatched together on the morning after they were born, in the order that they had been laid. The first emergence was that of a small silver snout with a single horn on the end. A slender neck followed and the gray eyes slowly opened to catch a glimpse of the world for the first time. The clouds in the sky rippled across the surface of the large iris and then closed as the dragon blinked once. Earth was born next. a beautiful creature of shimmering emerald scales, with the odd bronze tint. Pale, moss green eyes shone out from the exquisitely shaped face and a set of wings slowly unfurled from it's back as it stumbled out into the nest. The third arrival caused a rather large commotion. A blood red egg rocked to the left of the silver dragon and rolled onto its side while it's inhabitant cried out in frustration from inside. Within the depths of the egg, a set of pale red eyes blinked slowly and a snout shot forwards, the egg tooth on the end of it's nose pushing against the leathery membrane. At long last, a crimson head, followed by a sinuous neck and a foot armed with claws, made it's way out onto the floor of the nest, where it sat shivering and trying to move it's wings. The heads of the three dragons swiveled seemingly as one to the mottled blue egg and the green's nose moved out to nudge it curiously. A small whimper voiced itself and a section of the egg slowly ripped, revealing a metallic, deep blue and turquoise hide. The last of the dragons, which represented the element Water, turned itself around and pushed out of the egg, flopping out amongst the gemstones and grass of the nest with a wavery cry. Then, as though it were a very important event, each head turned to peer at the very last egg of the clutch. But something was not normal. the last orb shone all the colors of the rainbow as they swirled across the surface, much like water refracted through a prism. A soft cry echoed faintly from inside and a small hand pressed against the leathery shield. All at once, the last member of their group burst into the world, gasping a bit and shivering against the early morning air. The dragons looked, if it were possible for a dragon, fondly and happily at their nest-mate and at once accepted her like a sibling. One thousand and sixteen years later their adventure began.... 


	2. Two moons

Shiri sat contentedly on a rock by a large river with a bridge close by; unlike her siblings she ate fruit and vegetables to suite her hunger. She lifted one hand to move a lock of pale gold hair behind her ear as she ate and then looked out across the water. The late afternoon sun shone off her form, illuminating her hair and making it appear as spun gold. Her violet eyes sparkled with mischief, but also with kindness and intelligence. The rest of her mane fell down around her shoulders like a waterfall and hung feather light by her elbows. Around her torso, she wore a simple plain white dress that hugged her narrow waist and tied in a series of strings in a V-shape near her neck... "Are you quite done in there?" she asked to what appeared to be the river, not paying attention to the bridge or the fact that she seemed to be talking to nothing.  
  
A faint ripple spread out along the surface of the gently flowing river and a silvery blue head slowly rose out. "I don't want to come out," Tanginiki replied, blinking her pale blue eyes and shivering happily when the water ran in rivulets down the sides of her narrow face. Long, fragile spikes rose up from behind her front horns and down along the length of her sinuous spine while delicate wings shone dappled in the depths of the stream under the sun rays. "And it's hot outside," she added, her long tail flicking into view with a small spray of foam.  
  
Ignatius snorted briefly as a speckle of water landed on his crimson scales, a few sparks shooting from his nostrils. He shook. his wings fanning for a second and making the droplets scatter. Then he swiveled his head to look at Shiri, red/gold eyes framed in a delicate and almost translucent edging of fine gold spines.  
  
Shiri laughed and whacked her dragon sibling cooling off in the shimmering stream and looked at Ignatius with a smile.  
  
"We should move again...," a voice said from above. The words belonged to a mouth of silver and white scales, "Or split up, I can hear human presence form the wind" he said looking at Shiri who ultimately had the say of what they did.  
  
"Oh lighten up you crank" The emerald scales dragon said rolling over to reveal her light green belly. She was taking in the best of the soil around her, her chime-like voice always calming people down.  
  
The blue form in the stream sunk down and then vanished from immediate view with the flick of her tail before appearing as a silhouette in the waterfall.  
  
Ignatius drew a lazy circle in the dirt near his flat sunbathing stone with a long claw and then blinked, looking towards the green dragon with a huff of slight annoyance. "Ciro has a valid point... you wouldn't want to get into a sticky situation now would you?" he asked in a low voice, his ruby eyes flashing for a second with a glimmer of fear. But it soon passed and his tail flicked up from the grass with a whip-like crack to settle beside his hind foot, the tip twitching now and then as he watched the green dragon lounge.  
  
"No, but I can here them" she sated sitting back up and stretching her long wings. "Their footsteps are just above the rock peak" Zola said her emerald and gold-flecked eyes shimmered.  
  
Tanginika's elegant head slid slowly out from the depths of the waterfall and her head rotated to look towards the nearby cliffs. Then she sneezed, sending a faint spray of mist through the air before suddenly appearing by the bank near Shiri. "It would be a good idea to get out of view now..." she stated, a hint of turquoise swirling across the surface of her ice blue eyes, indicating her nervousness towards the approaching party.  
  
Ignatius looked past Shiri now and down towards the forest where a distant shout could be heard. "They've brought horses this time," he said, his voice deep and a slightly amused look on his face. Then he heaved himself up, the early evening sun glinting off his scales and casting them bronze and copper. His wings arched over his back as he stood on four feet and pushed Shiri gently with his nose.  
  
"I have a plan," she said looking up and him and standing, "all of you hide! Tanginiki wait by the waterfall for me again, Ciro go up into the clouds, and Zola you hid Ignatius in the woods." she said telling them what to do as the footsteps came nearer.  
  
Ciro nodded and flew up quickly disappearing into the clouds with one last whip of his tail. There was no trace of him whatsoever... not even the flicker of a shadow.  
  
Zola nudged Ignatius into the woods and stood in front of him spreading her wings as far as she could, blending in and covering Ignatius. At the closing of her eye they were both nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ignatius crouched low to the forest floor and folded his large wings across his back, watching from behind Zola cautiously.  
  
Tanginika did a one-eighty round about and slid below the surface of the river again before moving up into the wall of water with a shiver of anticipation. She watched as Shiri herself moved up to the top of waterfall and stood situated right at the edge atop a large flat rock in the middle, her hair lifted in a warm breeze as she looked out over the scenery.  
  
The horses and the knights galloped over the bridge and came to a stop at the middle, the lead on looking at Shiri. "You again!" he stated glaring at her. "Every time we think were getting close to the dragons we come across you! Who are you!" he shouted feeling angry at the fact that the clues Shiri left always lead them to her.  
  
She smiled like she always did and just looked on at them, she never let them get close enough to her to see that she had violet eyes and not blue. She never responded she teased them with smiles and glances of wordless beauty.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!" Keronio screamed at her thinking her just a peasant.  
  
Inside the depths of the waterfall, Tanginika's silver blue snout moved and she braced herself, slowly getting her wings ready for flight.  
  
One of the knight's companions hauled on his horse's reins to calm it down. "Stand still for God's Sake! Do you see a dragon?" he asked, looking around with an expression that clearly told everyone that he thought his horse was losing it, holding on firmly and trying to stroke the beast's neck, but to no avail as it jerked it's head and gnawed nervously on the bit. At the end of a lean leg, a hoof pawed in distress and the creature rolled it's large brown eyes back at him in obvious fright.  
  
"Your eyes deceive you," she said at last, her yearlong vow of silence finally broken. She smiled once again not saying anything else but the knight got off his horse and began stamping over to beat it out of her but she simply turned and once again jumped of the edge of the waterfall letting the wind roll past her.  
  
Her head shot out, followed by a long sinuous neck. Large wings flared out and caught on the updraft. The waterfall appeared to come to life as it foamed and sprayed out in a million glittering droplets before it was swept down towards the pool below. In the churning depths of the river, a faint laugh echoed across the roar of the waterfall and the flick of a sapphire tail danced out of the water for a millisecond before there was nothing.  
  
The knight looked over the edge to see nothing and nearly spazzed, "That it we are splitting up!" he said before freaking out and kicking things around.  
  
That was all the horse could take and it reared up, nearly unseating it's rider in the process. "Damn animal!" The other knight cursed out loud, reining it in sharply and turning it to the right in a tight circle to calm it down. "She's gone.... Almost like she got swept away by the wind or something," he commented as an afterthought, watching the clouds for a second. Then he signaled to some of the troops. "You three. Come with me towards the West." Then he galloped off with the others in close pursuit.  
  
Tanginiki nuzzled Shiri's shoulder under the cover of their watery haven and shifted her gaze to look up through the light rays filtering through the surface to the knight who was still gazing over the edge.  
  
Shiri looked up and almost laughed causing herself to almost choke, her hair flowing with the stream and her white dress becoming see-through.  
  
Zola opened her eye slightly and watched them rid away in the opposite direction of the other party.  
  
Tanginiki extended a forearm to help her stand and then rose up from the stream a bit so she could watch as well.  
  
Ignatius sighed a bit and then slid out of cover slowly, his crimson scales clashing vibrantly with the soft mossy floor.  
  
Zola lowered her wings and came back into view, "phew! That was close" she said lowering herself into a resting position and looked up at the sky.  
  
Ciro flew down and rested on the rocks, "we have to split up or they will catch us" he said knowing that they could close in on them at any time.  
  
With a slosh of water, Tanginika's long neck rose out from the water and she moved to shore, gently depositing Shiri on a flat rock by the bank before climbing out, her sinuous torso streaming with translucent rivulets of water.  
  
Ignatius arched his back for a second to get the kinks out of his back and then rustled his wings. "He's right. We would be best out of each other's company for the time being."  
  
"Whom should we leave Shiri with?" Zola asked knowing where she could go and pondering how Shiri could make it with them around.  
  
"Whichever would be easiest for her to travel with undetected," Tanginiki responded quietly, the surface of her pale blue eyes reflecting the low lighting and seemingly coming to life with a hundred facets of turquoise.  
She looked to the silver dragon and dipped a wingtip to look over at Shiri. "Ciro would be able to get an aerial view of the landscape and could easily blend in to the skies," she said, "It would be a good idea to go with him this time."  
  
"That is true but she still has human traits and we would have to come down to land to eat which would give us a vulnerable spot," he said shaking his wings a bit.  
  
"I'd take her, but I'm going deep into the woods where there is not much water and not fruit" Zola said remembering that Shiri only ate fruits and vegetables.  
  
"Ignatius can't take her because she would not be able to stand the heat for too long," Ciro added again looking over at his youngest sibling.  
  
"Then I guess Tanginiki should take her" Zola said, "It would be for the best till things cool down," She said.  
  
"Then it its agreed, we will meet again in two full moons when it is high in the sky" Ciro said waiting for a recollected response from his siblings.  
  
"I agree" Shiri said flicking her blonde hair.  
  
Tanginika flicked her tail and then nodded slowly. "It's settled then. Shiri will come with me this time," she responded, turning her head to look at Shiri rather affectionately. Keeping half of her attention on the girl, she concentrated the rest of it on the skies above as stars started to peek out of the velvety blue expanse.  
  
Focusing his red/gold eyes on his older sibling, Ignatius rustled his wings and lifted a fore-claw to scratch an itch under his jaw. "In two moons time." he echoed, "Do you think it will have settled down by then?"  
He lowered his front foot and sneezed, sending a spray of embers into the cold air.  
  
Ciro nodded his slender head, "In two moons if we show no sign of life they will think it was a rumor. But we have to never appear in public again till the second moon, that's when Shiri will take our kingdom back." he said looking up at the dragon constellation.  
  
"True," Ignatius replied, fidgeting nervously. Always one who had a knack for impatience, Ignatius did not want to stay around long.  
  
Tanginika swatted him lightly with a wingtip to make him stand still. "Don't fidget. You'll get bad habits," she said, but there was amusement in her eyes.  
  
Ignatius glowered for a second, but stood still, occasionally flicking his tail.  
  
"Alright," Tanginika said, "Off we go. We'll meet in the field by the north lake at the rising of the second moon." She lowered her wings and crouched so Shiri could get on.  
  
They nodded and slowly they took off, Zola first who disappeared into the woods where she would remain for 2 months, anxiously awaiting the time of their dawning. Shiri climbed on the blue dragon's back, "It's going to be hard for us to stay out of trouble," she said with a laugh and a grin.  
  
A low chuckle voiced itself in Tanginika's throat. "We are just going to have to work extra hard to remain inconspicuous," she replied, before lifting her wings and angling them along her sides. She padded over to the river edge and descended into the rippling waters.  
  
Ignatius looked around once more and then rose into the sky, banking on a bit of a breeze and heading towards the fire pits near the top of the mountain peaks in the distance.  
  
Ciro watched his younger siblings leave and when he felt them safe he opened his giant silver wing that shimmered in the stars and was up in one quick whoosh. He soared high and swiftly to the icy peaks of the highest mountain in the land where he would blend in with the clouds of the upper atmosphere. Not be seen or heard from for two months time. 


	3. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Vladimir reined his horse in and looked out towards the horizon. "Nothing..." he said quietly, "But how can there be nothing!?"  
  
One of his companions pulled up beside him and looked at him. "Maybe it was just a rumor... the girl probably died jumping off that cliff, and the dragon sightings were most likely just a means of keeping children under control so they wouldn't wander out."  
  
"Perhaps," Vladimir replied, his brow drawing together a bit. Yet. he still couldn't get over how pretty she had been... for a peasant, that is.  
  
"It can't be possible, there were to many that were too far apart to be rumors and its not as if she would purposely jump" the other companion said pulling up on the other side of him. "Your highness, are you all right" he asked the young prince.  
  
Vladimir shook himself out of his trance and looked at the other man with a bit of a smile. "I'm fine," he answered, "Just lost in thought is all."  
  
His other companion, known as Elden, regarded the young prince with a bit of a quizzical expression. "You have been doing that a lot lately, your highness," he said but there was a smile on his face. "Don't dwell on it too much," he added with a wink. "We'd best be getting back. We don't want the guards thinking we've perished at the angry jaws of a hungry dragon."  
  
Vladimir voiced a chuckle. "I doubt that... but you're right. We'll send out patrol sometime tomorrow and continue it for the next week off an on." Then he turned his horse and spurred it off in the direction of the castle.  
  
Elden shook his head in amusement at the ways of his Prince, and then followed in step with the other man.  
  
"I think it best to find Sir Keronio before we head back to the castle, or at least leave him a sign that we are ok" Stephen his other companion and Elden's younger brother said. "After all you know how he can get about your safety your highness". His horse shifted a bit in its spot padding a hoof on the ground and looking at the spot where Zola was slinking by in camouflage. Its keen sense could detect the dragon and it didn't like the sight of it.  
  
Elden muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Ah he's a grump!' before he shook his head and looked at his brother. "He won't worry too much, I don't think," he commented, "But we should most likely give him a play by play commentary of our travels," he added sarcastically. Then he hitched up a pitched voice. "We are currently cantering across a spacious field amongst the trees and being on watch!" he said with a bit of a snort.  
  
Vladimir looked over at Elden and grinned a bit. "He's not that bad. He's just... concerned," he said, feeling the need to be on Keronio's side for the time being and to grant him some sort of respect.  
  
"Concerned like an overprotective parent," Elden replied with a small laugh. Then he sighed and looked to Stephen's horse, which was skittering around a bit. "What's with him?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he's been rather skittish lately. Maybe all of the dragon stories are scaring him" Stephen said straightening out his horse then looked into the bush just to catch the glimmer of emerald and bronze flicker. "Whoa!" he said getting down off his horse and walking over.  
  
Oh no! Zola thought. They are going to find me for sure and it will be my fault if the plan doesn't work. she sat slowly and closed her eye's hoping they didn't bump into her and find her.  
  
Stephen walked into the bush and started feeling around but didn't find anything so kept walking slightly closer and closer knowing he saw something. "Your highness I think there is something here" he said stepping on each bush and twig, making Zola almost flinch, praying they didn't find her.  
  
"A load of fiction," Elden responded with a bit of a chuckle, "Everyone knows there are no such things as dragons."  
  
Vladimir slid off his mount and went over to Stephen, his horse following so close that it might have been his shadow. He peered into the bushes and raised a brow at his youngest companion. "What kind of thing?" he asked, moving aside a branch to look further into the foliage. He was vaguely aware of his horse wheeling and taking off towards Elden as something shivered, making the leaves swish for only a second. He stepped back as Stephen suddenly let out a strangled yell and backpedaled in record time. He almost fell over in shock when the light rays cast briefly over a shiny emerald colored hide and then glinted off an eye. 


	4. Zola’s Imprisonment

When Stephen touched Zola it was apparent that he wasn't touching foliage but a scaly hide, she knew that she was no longer hidden. But before she could fly away, she had to get further out of the trees to open her wings. She opened her mossy green eye and was now entirely visible hovering over Stephen who had fallen backwards over a log. She took a step forward with her clawed front leg and made herself seem intimidating just until she could spread her wings.  
  
Stephen was at a loss for words, he had heard so many dragon stories about getting eaten and sorts that he was terrified but knew his duty was to protect the prince so he pulled out his sword.  
  
Vladimir slowly looked upwards towards her head and warily eyed her horns and the edges of her teeth. He backed up a bit as she continued moving forwards and his hand came to rest on the hilt of his own sword by his hip.  
  
Elden, at this point, was gawking. "Oh.My.God," he said, watching the green dragon pause in front of the other two and blink at them. "Not good... VERY not good," he added as his horse whinnied loudly and reared, throwing him unceremoniously to the ground to land with a thud on his behind.  
  
Zola had no intention of harming the three human that stood before her, in fact she was the most harmless of the four dragons. She slowly kept walking forwards but Stephen held his sword forwards motioning for her to not come any closer. Zola stopped not wanting to get into a conflict at this point, and then it hit her. The boy that was standing next to Stephen was the Prince. She lowered her head to look at him better, bringing her head incredibly close to his and making his bangs swish as a puff of warm air came out of her nose. One thing she had about her, and which usually got her into trouble with her siblings, was her curiosity. Her mossy green eyes stared at him and she could immediately tell he had a good soul and heart. To show that she was no danger to them she lowered her body so she was lying down, her long tail swishing into view and lying next to her.  
  
Stephen didn't know what to do, but lowered his sword and watched it in amazement. "It's the most stunning creature in the world." was all he could say. He walked a bit closer to the prince to look into its eyes as well.  
  
Vladimir slowly let go of his sword and looked at the dragon. "Fiction you were saying?" he commented with a small smile to Elden, "This looks pretty real to me."  
  
"I.well. I don't know.. Whoa," Elden said, his words a mess of sounds to his own ears as he pushed himself up with an extreme amount of effort to walk over to the other two and peer rather curiously at the creature before them.  
  
Vladimir reached out one hand towards Zola, but the stopped as she huffed, sending a small burst of greenish smoke into the air. Keronio had walked up to them gliding along on his horse, his dark black hair was a mess and had some twigs sticking out of it. His brown eyes peering at the empty horses, "Well I think we should be heading back to the castle... HOLY CRAP!!!!" He said as he spotted the emerald and bronze dragon sitting before the prince and his companions. "It's a dragon" he all but jumped of his horse and ran towards them, pulling his sword out as he went. His crew followed shortly, carrying rope and chains.  
  
Zola's face became frustrated and she stood up baring her long teeth at Keronio, she wasn't going to hurt him but she did not want to be captured. In an attempt to get out of the bush area, she moved forwards, pushing the prince and his companions out of the way in the process. When she thought she was out far enough she spread her long emerald wings, creating a rather magnificent sight, given each wing being equal to the length of her torso. Before she could get out of the danger zone though, a guard appeared suddenly beside her and tossed over her neck and pulled. It didn't hurt her, but annoyed her, causing her to make a loud screaming roar in his direction. It was only seconds before a second noose cut through the air and secured itself around her head. Both men got to go for a ride because at that precise moment, she flapped her giant wings and started heading up. She didn't make it past the treetops before she was jerked back by down by a series of heavy chains that had caught around her hind legs. She was sent careening towards the ground and landed at an odd angle, emitting a grunt of pain as her side slammed against the soil. Another two guards made fast work and more carefully constructed nooses around her neck, and started pulling downwards, at the same time backing up in order to bow her head. By now, Zola had had quite enough. She snapped her tail around, cutting the ropes on her left side.  
She struggled to her feet, hauling two men up with her as she curved her neck, leaving them to dangle helplessly by her shoulder. But when they resorted to using only chains, she had no choice but to use her breath weapon as an absolute last resort. Her chest swelled out as she took a deep breath, and then contracted as a brief shot of shimmering green flame issued from her nostrils. Despite this, the men proceeded to try and get a damper on her and added to the number of restraints that were laced across her head and torso. One last chain snapped up towards her face, looped around her snout, and jerked her exquisite head rudely to the ground and kept it there. She was trapped. In a last attempt to rid herself of confinements, she lashed her tail, only to find it immobile under a cleverly woven net of thick ropes.  
  
Elden crept forwards slowly and looked at her again before backing up as her eyes turned towards him, fright evident in her expression. He turned towards Keronio, his face a mixture of shock and anger. "WHY did you DO that!?" he demanded, walking up to the older man and looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Vladimir crouched on the ground near Zola's head and peered at her with a sympathetic look. He slowly reached out and lay a hand lightly on the end of her nose, watching for a second as the other men dashed around and made sure the chains were securely, registering her helpless and ground- bound.  
  
Keronio looked back at Elden, "Have you gone nuts? These thing are killers you are lucky to be alive it must have already eaten or something. Now we need to figure out how to get it back to the castle." He said looking over her sizes, "we better move quickly were there is one dragon there is more. You can bet on it." He ignored the oncoming glares from Elden and walked over to where his men were preparing the dragon for it oncoming drag home.  
  
Stephen walked over to the dragon and saw that it had a look of sadness on its face. He watched in distress as Keronio got on his horse and led his twenty-five men on horseback to drag her away from the spot she was laying and onwards towards the castle. He then got on his own horse and waited for Vladimir to do something. anything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shiri had just flicked water at Tanginika when it hit her. Her whole body shivered and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, a single tear slid down her cheek, "Zola." she murmured and looked in the direction of the castle.  
  
Tanginika sloshed through the pond to come to a stop near Shiri. "What happened to her?" she asked, her soft voice laced with the onslaught of dread. ".. They didn't get her. did they?" "I'm afraid so Tanginika, and they are dragging her to the castle. Take me there I have to get her back" Shiri said an automatic plan immerging in her head.  
  
A fretful expression whirled in Tanginika's blue eyes for a minute before she nodded her head slowly. "Alright," she answered, "that would be best. She could get into a lot of trouble around humans. given her extreme curiosity." She rose to her feet near the bank and flapped her wings to fan dry the thin membranes before folding them along her sides. Her head revolved on her long neck and turned to look at the girl, who was wringing her white clothes out and making her way out of the water. As soon as Shiri was settled at the base of her neck, right by her shoulder joints, Tanginika clambered out of the pond, apologizing briefly for the jolt as she leapt up the short distance to flat ground before gathering her wings for take off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Castle Zola had been chained down inside the wall and was lying under her imprisonment wishing she had just eaten the guy like Ignatius would have. Her belly was sore from the drag back to the castle over all the rocks and roots and sticks. She closed her eyes and tried to rest but couldn't. She wished Shiri were there as she could make her raw swollen belly feel better, and she wished her other siblings were there to comfort her like they always did when she got into trouble. So this is what you get for being curious with humans, she thought to herself having now learned a lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stephen had taken the horse back to the stables to be taken of by the stable boys.  
  
"Ok so you found yourself a dragon. Big deal. they are just large dumb animals" Nero, Vladimir's older brother, protested in mild annoyance. "At least you finally accomplished something" he added talking to his younger brother when Keronio had told him of their victory.  
  
Why is it that I got blessed with this egotistical asshole that claims to be my brother!? Vladimir thought to himself in annoyance. He composed his face into a look of unconcern. "What's it to you?" he asked. Then he peered at his brother, who was presently sporting an expression bordering on disgust. "That look is ruining your complexion," he added with a shake of his head. "You needn't get yourself involved in this little fiasco, because it is nothing to worry your head over. We'll deal with it soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elden pushed the door to Zola's cell open and gazed at her almost cautiously. He quickly slammed the door when she looked at him with wide eyes. Leaning against the wall outside, he looked at the ceiling. Shells! He thought to himself, It's just a dragon for crying out loud! Indeed. the other part of his brain argued. "YES! Just a dragon!" he said, and then slammed a hand over his mouth as the realization of saying that out loud registered in his mind.  
  
Zola watched him close the door and rested her chained head once more, she was only able to lift it a centimeter or so off the scattered pieces of hay and straw that littered the cement floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't really care either way brother, the day I say they call you a prince is the day when you do something worth it!" he said glaring and turning away from his quick witted brother to walked off towards the throne room and their father.  
  
Vladimir sighed under his breath and rested one of his elbows on the table edge, swirling his drink around in his glass. At the best of times, his brother could be annoying. But he was bordering on unbearable now. and Vladimir was more than certain that the thought of ruling the country was seeping into Nero's brain and investing his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As all four of her feet landed roughly on the uneven terrain near the castle, Tanginika made a slightly worried noise when she tilted to one side as she fought for a foothold. She let out a sigh of relief when she moved a small boulder out of the way and balanced evenly on the dirt and rocks. Lowering one wing, she granted Shiri access to the ground and then tossed her head for a second, making the frill of spines down her neck quiver. Her gaze shifted to the castle that stood a little ways away, it's torrents and towers reaching skyward. "There you are," she said, folding her wings and flicking her tail. Affectionately, she nuzzled Shiri's shoulder and blinked her large eyes. "I want to go with you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elden wrestled with his thoughts and eventually came to the conclusion that there was nothing to be uncomfortable with around the dragon. Taking a deep breath, he closed his fingers around the door handle once more and pulled it open, stepping quietly into the cell like area and closing the heavy door with a small thunk behind himself. Reaching for a chair on his way towards the dragon, which was sitting rather miserably underneath a burden of thick chains, he seated himself nearby on the straw-strewn floor and regarded her thoughtfully.  
  
Zola noticed him and looked at him with one jewel-faceted eye. "I don't bite," she said now that her head chains had slackened off a fraction and granted her a bit of movement around her snout, "Unless you're a overgrown apple." She now wish she had fruit because it suddenly dawned on her that she was hungry, and that's what she ate. lots of fruit and vegetables.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not safe Tanginika, they can't hurt me like they can you. Go and find Ciro he will know what to do now that the old plan won't work, don't tell Ignatius if you can avoid it. He won't do anything smart," She said to her dragon sister, patiently waiting for her to leave.  
  
"I'll do my very best," Tanginika replied. Then she let out a low, watery chuckle. "He would most likely torch the castle if he found out anyways," she added, turning herself around and starting to head off. "Be careful," she said to Shiri as an afterthought before she took off, spreading her wings and gliding off towards the nearest stream.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elden nearly fell of his stool in horror. I must be dreaming. dragon just TALKED! To ME! He thought in a state of hysterics, How in the hell!? He shortly managed to regain his posture somewhat and stare at the creature, his eyes wide. "Okay. either I am hallucinating and imagined that I heard a dragon SPEAK to me, or that just happened," he said, tilting his head to the side and examining her as though he was just seeing her for the first time.  
  
"You people don't know much about us do you?" she said and wished she could stretch out her confined wings that were tied to her body with more rope then she thought was possible. Her body tensed and her breath hissed between her teeth as she tried to shift positions, due to her scraped underside. Once she had settled, she huffed out a sigh, sending some of the hay flying into a small dance in the air before floating back down.  
  
*** A/N~ Sorry we haven't updated in so long. Myself and Smare have been super busy the last little while. But we hope to have more time soon and will update then. Please no flames! This is our first story together. R&R 


	5. Eldens other side

Shiri watched her sister fly off and took off in a high speed run towards the castle. It didn't take her long, and upon arrival she began to climb the vines on the wall of the castle and up into the rooms. After pulling herself carefully over the window ledge, she drew herself up and gazed around. She found herself in a completely new world than what she was used to.. The walls were adorned with many pictures and a bed sat against one wall, dead center, draped with apparently expensive garments. Shaking her head straight, Shiri padded over towards the door and pulled it gently open with a tiny creak. Glancing up and down the hall told her that this hallway was deserted and she slipped out. She proceeded to look around for Zola, in rooms, other hallways, closets, and even a planter. She froze as someone laughed down the hall and she turned down another corridor. only to run head first into a very solid something that sent her flying to her bottom.  
  
Vladimir looked down as something landed with a grunt at his feet. and found himself locking gazes with a thoroughly annoyed young lady. "Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Down in the cells, Elden crept over and looked closely at Zola. "It's such a shame." he commented, reaching out to touch her nose. He turned his gaze to the confinements that were criss-crossed over her back and wings. He sat on his haunches and peered at her intently. Wonder what would happen if I were to. 'accidentally' undo some of these. he thought to himself and almost laughed at the notion. I'd be in huge trouble, that's what, he concluded, answering his own question. However, he only had to take another look at the deadened look in her eyes and suddenly he didn't care about the consequences that were likely to ensue if he did such a thing. He got up and then went fishing for anything sharp and skinny with which to pry the locks with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tanginika slid into a deep part of a mountain stream and disappeared. He'd better be around here, she thought, looking up through the water towards the mountains in the distance, and weaving around a small school of fish, snatching one up on the way.  
  
Shiri's gaze traveled warily up his frame before resting on his face for a second. Then she carefully took his hand in hesitation. As he helped he up, her hair slipped out of her face, revealing her familiar, and quite mysterious, violet eyes. "I'm fine," she said quietly. Her voice, being soft and rather quiet from the beginning, seemed to drop to almost a whisper and was barely audible.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Zola asked following him with her eye as he dashed around the room in a bit of a frenzy.  
  
"Something to pick locks with," Elden muttered as he dug around under the pieces of hay. He tossed a handful of the brittle material behind him and then pushed a jar of something to the left. There, in plain view and calling his name, was a randomly discarded piece of wire. "YES!" he exclaimed with flourish, fetching it up and grinning like a child would on Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vladimir regarded the girl in front of himself with an almost scrutinizing gaze. "I swear I've met you before," he said, his amber eyes boring into her as though he were trying to figure out what she was thinking. Then it was as if a light clicked on in his head. Violet eyes. long, platinum blonde hair, white robes. it was that girl that had been at the waterfall a few days ago. "Now I remember you," he said, looking at her calmly, "But. didn't you die?"  
  
Shiri backed up a bit before taking off in the other direction and down the stairs to the dungeon level.  
  
A.N./ Sorry It took so long ^^ but we will have chapter 6 up shortly after this one and it should be LONGER lol! Keep those reviews coming! 


	6. Am I Crazy?

Zola looked up at Elden as best she could, "What are you doing?" she asked her Forest eyes following his every move. ~*~*~*~  
  
Keronio came out of a room just to catch a glimpse of Shiri running past and it took a while to click in, "hey come back here!" he shouted after her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vladimir stood as though his feet were rooted to the floor, simply watching her leave. That was until Keronio's sharp voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to earth. "Where do you think you're going?" He called after her, taking off at a run in the direction Shiri had just run. "Well don't just stand there," he said to Keronio as he dashed past the other man's door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elden crouched near her and held up the wire with flourish. "Getting you out!" he announced with a quiet laugh, as though he did this every day. He then looked at her, "If you'll let me, that is," he added, as though asking her consent.  
  
Tanginika shook the water from her hide as she walked along the riverbed weaving up into the mountains. "Ciro!" she called, her voice slightly buffeted by the winds swirling around the icy surroundings.  
  
Shiri picked up her pace running faster then any human thought possible but was stopped when she collided with Stephen who had just walked out of the kitchen. She fell on her butt again and didn't get up in time, the other 2 had caught up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"NO! you'll just get into trouble" she said trying to get up but only hirting herself against the thick chains.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A clawed foot came down and was followed by a slender silver head, "What is it Tanginika, and where is Shiri?" he asked knowing that something was wrong. Sakura a.k.a Tonks! says: Tanginika dipped her head in greeting and then stared at him. "Zola managed to slip her cover.... She got caught by the humans and they took her to somewhere in the castle.. Shiri went to go rescue her. I wanted to go too, but she wouldn't let me and told me to come and report to you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vladimir shook his head as he, once again, looked down at Shiri. "You're more trouble than you're worth sometimes... i swear it," he commented before reaching down and righting her. His fingers curled around her wrist in a tight, but gentle grip as she looked directly at Stephen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'd almost rather get into trouble than just watch," Elden replied, glancing at the locks. "And believe me, even if i was to get into trouble, it wouldn't be that bad..." Without another word, he moved to one of the locks and started picking at it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Within his lair, Ignatius stirred slightly. One eye cracked open a fraction and the embers on the ground swirled into the air as he let out a huff. Then, as though it had hit him quite suddenly, his head jerked up and he looked around the cavern.  
  
Zola's familiar presence lingered in his brain, but it was much fainter than it normally would have been. Something was wrong.... He heaved himself up, shaking a layer of ashes that had settled during his slumber from his scales and gazed at the slowly oozing magma to his right before stretching out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stephen looked at Shiri, "this day just keeps getting better and better!" he said rolling his eyes in a sarcastic way. "Have you seen my brother, I need him to help me with the new troops" he said not wanting to bother in the matter of the girl.  
  
Keronio looked at Shiri with anger filled eyes, "So you do have a connection with the dragon! How many are there!" he yelled in a deep but not booming tone.  
  
Shiri ignored him and pulled her wrist sharply away from Vladimir's grip in one swift motion  
  
Vladimir stared at her and let his hand drop to his side. Then he turned to Keronio with a sharp expression. "That is not your place," He retorted. "She's just a girl..." He added, although there was a glint in his eyes, if one bothered to pay attention, that clearly said he thought quite differently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elden moved around one of Zola's forearms and started picking the lock there. A minute later, it clanked onto the floor and he looked sadly at the raw area on her leg that had rubbed against the bangle as she'd struggled against it.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed and tried to get up causing more agony and she moaned in pain.  
  
"Sorry your Highness, my apologies" Keronio said bowing a little.  
  
Shiri took that opportunity to bolt off past Stephen and down the corridors at top speed.  
  
"Wow! She's fast" Stephen said looking at the prince and Keronio not wanting to get involved.  
  
Vladimir shook his head slowly. "I don't get her...." he stated simply, turning to head back down the hallway.  
  
Elden ignored the dragon's protest and continued to work diligently away at the chains. "I don't care if i get in trouble," he finally stated out loud. "It's better than just standing by and watching."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Crouching, and with one powerful beat of his wings, Ignatius leap towards the sky from inside the volcano in a tightly coiled spiral. He erupted out of the top in a spray of embers and crimson smoke, his wings unfurling to curl menacingly above his shoulders and back and his red eyes ablaze. After flexing his cramped muscles, Ignatius swiveled his head to look to the East, his tail lashing from side to side in agitation. Then he took towards the prairies without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tanginika fidgeted as Ciro pondered silently. "What do you suggest we do.." She mused, disturbing him from his thoughts as she shifted her wings over her back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stephen shrugged and walked towards to place where they had the dragon and opened the door to see Elden picking at a lock, "what are you doing?" he asked looking at his older brother.  
  
Ciro closed his eye's, "she's telling me to come get her on the second moon, she's going to help Zola then stay and keep watch of the castle so we know what's going on." he said then opened his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elden's head shot up and he stared at his brother in a mixture of annoyance and shock. "Nothing!" he replied quickly, hiding the wire so Stephen couldn't see it. "I'm not doing anything.... I was just uh. erm..." He looked at Zola and found nothing but a slightly anxious look in her eyes. "Talking to it..." Then he shut up, realizing how stupid that must have made him sound. Honestly, no sane person talks to dragons. 


End file.
